This invention relates generally to compositions for treatment of the skin, and more particularly to an improved multi-purpose topically applied medicament composition suitable for treatment of a variety of acute dermal as well as subcutaneous conditions. The composition may be combined with a variety of other medicaments, wherein it serves as a vehicle for application.
While many dermal conditions are the result of internal body chemistry, and require the services of a medical provider, many relatively simple conditions may often be treated at home using non-prescription type remedies. Typical are such conditions as teenage acne, itching, swelling, as well as rashes caused by bacterial and microbial conditions. Individual remedies are known in the art for treating these conditions. However, the bulk of such remedies are only moderately effective in treating specific problems, and often are very slow acting.
The most common forms of bacteria and fungus which are the cause of most irritations are Staphylococcus aureus (ATCC 6538); Pseudomonas aeruginosa (ATCC 9027); and E. coli (ATCC 8739). Common forms of fungi include Aspergillus niger (ATCC 16404); and Candida albicans (ATCC 10231).